<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Love Someone by LoveFandoms828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446344">When You Love Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828'>LoveFandoms828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aomine really cares about him, Blushing, Both guys have feelings for one another, Crying, Cuddling, Depressed!Kagami, Flustered!Kagami, Gay, Gentleness, He comforts him, Holding him close in a warm embrace, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimacy, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Referenced loneliness, References to Cutting, References to Depression, Referencing being insecure, Sad, Scars, Short &amp; Sweet, Staring, Tears, They love each other, Thinking about everything, Touching, Warm, inner thoughts, wanting to feel loved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Loving and fighting. Accusing, denying. I can't imagine a world with you gone, the joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of. I'd be so lost if you left me alone. I pull you in to feel your heartbeat. Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Love Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Can't believe that I feel. Good enough. I feel good enough. It's been such a long time coming. But I feel good. And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. 'Cause I can't hold on. To anything this good enough. Am I good enough? For you to love me too?'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you love someone, everything else starts fading away and he becomes special to you, that's what he heard. Aomine believed it now too. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine realized something again. Now he knew it was true. That and the fact that he has feelings for this other male, for Kagami.. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know when he had started feeling it, but he did. He wanted to be with him a bit longer, probably for the rest of his life. He loves Kagami, wanting to be his lover. </p><p> </p><p>So when he found out something else about him, he was shocked. But that only made him want to love Kagami more. </p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>They were at Kagami's place. It's quiet in there, a bit silent. It was nice. There's a silence between them. Although everything felt just as cold and dark as the room. </p><p> </p><p>Both guys had sat down on the bed with each other, staring at one another, staying together. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine had his stare on him. He noticed how Kagami looked. He didn't like it. That all made his heart hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami had an expression, like he was depressed inside, sadness was killing him. His heart ached, hurting deep within. He was so very sad, that he felt like he was dying already. </p><p> </p><p>"Please leave me alone.." he had whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I will not do that to you." Aomine said </p><p> </p><p>"Why though? I don't understand, why do you care?" Kagami asked him. </p><p> </p><p>"Because it's you. I haven't felt like this before. I know why.." </p><p> </p><p>"It's wrong.." </p><p> </p><p>"It's not though." </p><p> </p><p>"You'll just throw me away later! You will replace me! With a woman, in fact.." </p><p> </p><p>"I won't. Because I feel for you, deeper than just that. I know that I have feelings for you." Aomine confessed to him. </p><p> </p><p>"..no, you don't. I don't deserve it. Don't look at me like that. Like you love me, when you really don't." </p><p> </p><p>"But I do, Kagami. You deserve it all. You deserve everything, love and happiness. I don't know why you think you don't. But I will show you that it's different with me." </p><p> </p><p>"Aomine.." </p><p> </p><p>"I love you.." </p><p> </p><p>Kagami started crying, shaking slightly. He trembled in Aomine's grip, when that other male with dark skin got closer to him. He shaked his head 'no', over and over again. Not wanting to be hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine decided something, in a silent way. In his mind. He would show him differently. He wanted to make Kagami feel loved. More than anything else. </p><p> </p><p>He was gripping onto Kagami's arm, pulling him even closer. Then he hugs him, wrapping his arms around Kagami, although not too tightly. He had repeated what he said earlier as well. </p><p> </p><p>"..I love you." he told him, again. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami cried silently, tears falling down from his eyes. He stayed there, where he was, in Aomine's arms. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine held him, for awhile. He kept him close. He pushed him down, onto that bed, eventually. </p><p> </p><p>They stripped themselves bare, well almost, most of their skin showing. Until they're just in their boxers now. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami was blushing, slight tears still in those eyes. He looked away, feeling embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Even if he's not fully naked. </p><p> </p><p>Something that he also thought when he looked at himself in a mirror. No one else knew this, other than him though. That wasn't strange ethier. He wondered if he was even good enough for him. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine noticed that, about this other male, deciding to show him that he thought differently again now. </p><p> </p><p>He was kissing down Kagami's body, everywhere on that skin, with such gentleness. "You're so good looking, truly beautiful too. Such a lovely body, smooth skin.." he was whispering all this to him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami blushed a bit, more flustered at that, with a dark reddish shade. He shuts his eyes, for just a second. He also breathed calmly, already feeling better and loved by him. </p><p> </p><p>He thought that Aomine is very attractive as well. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine saw something else, noticing it when he gazed over at this other male's arms. </p><p> </p><p>That there's scars (of cutting) on Kagami's wrists. He appeared to be silent. Instead of saying anything about it, he does what he thought, to love each and every part of him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami looked like he was about to cry again, until he felt something now, that this dark skinned male had done to him. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine was grabbing those arms, in a gentle way, having quiet thoughts in his mind. He snaps out of it. He's kissing those faded scars, gently as well. He kissed these wrists, on that scarred skin, also with gentleness. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami felt a warmth inside from just that. His heart was beating a bit more. He felt love and happiness within him. Finally now, from him again. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine was kissing Kagami's neck and collarbones, giving affection to his lover, with a gentle touch. </p><p> </p><p>Then, after that, he kissed Kagami's lips, feeling how soft they were. He deepened it, slowly. </p><p> </p><p>He even touched him. He was touching Kagami's hair, putting his fingers through it. He caressed those dark locks, of red and black, in a gentle way once again. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami hummed softly, more than usual now. He was even closer to him again. He loves the feel of Aomine's fingers, in his hair, with an affectionate gentleness. It's nice. </p><p> </p><p>He was thinking a bit, these thoughts in his mind about Aomine, more than ever before. He was breathing, ever so slightly too. </p><p> </p><p>'I'm..being loved. This feeling is..treated like this, that way..it's love.' He resisted the need to cry once more, he's also resisting an urge and temptation to kiss him until they're both breathless. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled apart from one another, a loving stare between them, mixed in with that silence and this intimacy. </p><p> </p><p>"I was so happy that you told me that you loved me, it was very nice to hear.." Kagami said to him, telling Aomine what he had thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I'II always love you, no matter what." Aomine whispered to him, as he said it near Kagami's ear. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down and over, to be close again now. He had a smile, softer than before. </p><p> </p><p>Aomine smiled at that, staying with him. </p><p> </p><p>Both guys stay like this, instead of doing anything else, just for tonight anyway. They would make love, some other time, during another night. For now, they would just cuddle for the rest of this night. In that quietness. </p><p> </p><p>They both felt warmer than ever. They stayed there, just like that, for awhile. They stay close as they're cuddling. They nuzzled against one another. They cuddled warmly, lovingly. Their warm bodies against each other, affectionately. Feeling softness too. While taking in their warmth and sweet scents. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they closed their eyes as both of them had fallen asleep together. Peacefully even, again now. In that quiet night, also in this nice silence. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>